Burger Stand
by Snow Blade
Summary: What if Sonic and the gang worked in a buger joint. This is what would happen. multiply little shorts but big laughs. rated M only for strong language.


--**Cash Register**--

Shadow says, "Hello dumbass, may I take you r fucking order."

Customer says, "You know it's rude to call people dumbasses."

Shadow says, "I can give a fuck about that, now are you going to order or what?"

Customer says, "I'll have a cheeseburger special."

Shadow says in the microphone, "One retard burger for a retard."

Customer says, "Like I said, rude"

Shadow says, "Like I said shut the hell up. It's not my fucking fault you called it special or that you look like a retard."

Customer says, "You know what… I'll have it to go."

Shadow says, "Whatever shit face."

--**Pick-up Booth**--

Silver says, "Here you are sir" He gives the order to the customer

Customer says, "I'm a woman."

Silver says, "Really because that not showing it with your small mustache." Customer hits him with her purse. "Ow, that fucking hits you old hag." Silver gets hit once more before the customer drives off. "Man, I really hate this job."

--**Cash Register**--

Knuckles says as he read an index card, "Hello sir or ma'am, may I take your odor"

Customer says, "Ah yes, I would like a nacho supreme combo with all the works."

Knuckles response, "?..?"

Customer says, "…combo…"

Knuckles response, "?..?"

Customer says, "Nachos"

Knuckles says, "Oh Nachos, I like nachos." *5 minutes later of utter silence* "?...?"

Customer says, "I'm leaving"

Knuckles says as he read an index card, "Have a ice day"

--**Pick-up Booth**--

Sonic says, "Silver, we been getting complaints from some customers."

Silver says, "What? About what?"

Sonic says, "Yeah, well, they say you… insult them, so if you wouldn't mind stopping it… that would be great."

Silver says, "Wait a sec, Shadow's been-"

Sonic says, "This isn't about Shadow, it's about you, now… Shadow can worry about himself."

Silver says, "But-"

Sonic says, "I know what you're going to say… yeah I would like to help, but this came from Tails himself… so uh yeah… if you can stop this, that would be great." He walks away.

Silver response, "…"

--**Radio Intercom**--

Shadow says, "Hello welcome to the most shitty place in the world, may I take you stupid order."

Customer says, "Yes, I would like eight burger combos, everything that on the dessert menu and a couple of chicken fingers with tarter sauce."

Shadow says, "Okay, so would that be to feed an entire village or feed your fatass."

Customer says, "Listen you jerk, you don't know what I plan to do with all this, so back off."

Shadow says, "Wow, wow, you sir are out of line, in fact you would be passing the line with your fat stomach if you stand a mile away and if someone put a wall instead, I'm sure you would eat it."

Customer says, "What the h-"

Shadow says, "Would you let me finish." It was silent for a minute. "Okay I'm finished."

Customer says, "You make no sense."

Shadow says, "And I assume you make large, I mean large fat ass sense, then"

Customer says, I'll have you reported to the manager."

Shadow says, "I am the manager, fat mountain man."

Customer says, "You're the manager?"

Shadow says, "Fuck yeah I am."

--**Cash Register**--

Sonic says carrying the tray of food, "Okay, two combos, that'll be $5.95"

Customer says, "Oh I heard today was two combos for $4.00"

Sonic says, "Let me check with the manager." He takes the tray of food with his to the manager's room. "Tails, some customer complained that there a special today."

Tails said well pushing numbers on the calculator, "We're on the red again." He lowers his head on the desk. "In order for everyone to stay at this job, everyone must take a 50% pay cut."

Sonic response, "…" He completely shocked with his mouth open and even dropped the tray to the floor.

--**Pick-up Booth**--

Silver says, "Here's your meal, that'll be $2.25"

Customer says, "Hey, I asked for a medium size soda."

Silver says, "Well… you didn't mention that before."

Customer says, "Man, you better get me my soda before I get over there and whoop your puny ass."

Silver says, "Sorry sir" He went to go get the soda and came back. "Here's your soda, that'll be $3.50 instead."

Customer says as he takes the meal, "Man, I'm not paying $3.50 to you drug ass user." He takes off driving.

Sonic says, "You know this is coming out of your paycheck."

Silver says, "Fuck"

--**Bathroom**--

Knuckles says, "I can't believe I got bathroom duty today."

Customer says, "Excuse me sir"

Knuckles says, "Oh, uh, I know this." He takes out an index card "You are exploded."

Customer says, "Not that dumb ass, whatever it means, I need toilet paper so I can finish my business."

Knuckles says, "Oh I can understand. I'm busy too, working on this… marshmallows… I can't imagine what they could be using this in here… well it was nice chatting with you."

He leaves the restroom.

Customer says, "Uh, sir you forgot the toilet paper."

--**Manager's Room**--

Silver says banging the door, "We want our paychecks."

Shadow says banging the door, "We want our money"

Sonic says banging the door, "When are we getting paid."

Knuckles says banging the door, "No more explosives."

Tails response lifting his head from under the desk, "…"

Shadow says, "We know you're in there Tails."

Tails response, "…" He lowers his head back down.


End file.
